


Plumes

by HBOWarrior



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Post-Series, old!Dean
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: « Je serai toujours à tes côtés, Dean. Ou que tu sois, je serai là... »





	Plumes

**Author's Note:**

> Toujours dans le dépoussiérage de mes vieilles fics !   
> Texte posté en 2014 sur FF, pas de beta.   
> A ne pas lire si vous êtes dépressifs (lol).
> 
> Bonne lecture !

C'était le printemps. Dean adorait cette saison.

Il ne faisait jamais trop chaud ou trop froid et la Nature semblait s'éveiller en douceur dans un mélange de couleurs chatoyantes.

Dean inspira lentement, s'imprégnant de l'odeur florale qui baignait dans l'air. Tout était calme, le soleil se levait à peine. Une légère brise s'éleva, venant lui caresser le visage. C'était agréable.

Jamais il n'avait connu pareille sensation. Une quiétude extrême planait tout autour de lui. Il fit quelques pas dans l'herbe, pieds nus.

Son regard fasciné se perdit un instant entre les arbres lointains qui filtraient la pâle lumière du soleil printanier. C'était si beau. Dean soupira et il se demanda comment mère Nature pouvait être aussi paisible alors que le monde souffrait tant. Il détourna son regard du lointain pour le fixer sur quelque chose qu'il découvrit à ses pieds.

Une plume d'un blanc immaculé. Dean esquissa un demi-sourire fatigué et s'accroupit en ramassant la plume qu'il fit jouer entre ses doigts. Son regard se voila et il finit par s'asseoir à même le sol, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux verts de cette plume. Il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher et s'arrêter à quelques pas de lui. Il connaissait cette démarche, cette respiration, et ce parfum qui lui parvint, emporté par la brise.

D'une voix profonde, presque dans un murmure, il décida de rompre le silence :

_« Je suis Dean Winchester. Et aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus que ce nom auquel me raccrocher. »_

La plume continuait à danser entre ses doigts, et Dean la manipulait avec une douceur infinie.

 _« Je n'ai connu que la peur et la colère. Les années ont passé et aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus que des regrets. D'abord pour mon frère. Sammy, j'aurais tellement voulu te dire à quel point je suis désolé. Pour tout. On s'est supportés tellement longtemps toi et moi. J'aurais dû être un meilleur frère, et te laisser vivre ta vie comme tu l'entendais…_ _Bobby… Mon vieux Bobby… J'ai fait des choses dont tu ne serais pas fier. J'aurais dû être un meilleur fils, car tu étais le meilleur des pères adoptifs qu'on pouvait rêver d'avoir…_ _Ellen, Ash, Kevin, Jo', Pamela, papa, maman… Si vous saviez à quel point je regrette. À quel point je suis désolé. »_

Derrière lui, la personne n'avait pas bougé. Elle observait Dean d'un regard compatissant, presque attendrissant. Elle décida de le laisser parler, de le laisser évacuer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

_« …mais par-dessus tout… C'est à toi que je dois des excuses… À toi, Castiel, mon ange… »_

Sa voix se brisa soudain. Pendant un instant, la personne derrière lui voulut s'approcher, mais Dean reprit aussitôt la parole :

_« On se rend compte à quel point certaines choses… certaines personnes… nous sont chères lorsqu'on les perd. Je t'ai perdu, Cass, mon pote. Je t'ai perdu, et je n'ai rien pu faire. »_

Dean serra la mâchoire alors qu'une larme perlait paresseusement le long de sa joue.

_« Tu es mon plus grand regret, Cass. Et il a fallu ces derniers moments qu'on a passés ensemble pour que je me rende compte à quel point je tenais à toi. Je t'aimais, bordel ! Et j'ai pas pu te sauver. Ni toi, ni personne. Tu me manques tellement Cass. »_

Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il resserra sa prise sur la plume. Il inspira profondément tout en fermant ses yeux baignés de larmes.

Des larmes.

Du sang, et des larmes.

Son dernier moment avec cet être si singulier qui avait fait un bout de chemin avec lui. Cet ultime instant qu'il avait partagé avec Castiel, avant qu'il ne parte.

Pour toujours.

Dean se souvenait des sensations qu'il avait éprouvées ce jour-là. Ces regards désemparés, ces mains qui se mêlaient entre elles, qui s'accrochaient à l'autre dans l'espoir de le retenir. Ce baiser d'adieu. Le premier et le dernier d'une histoire qui avait pourtant duré tant d'années. Un baiser chaotique d'une infinie tristesse, d'un désespoir au goût salé par les larmes qui se mêlent. Au goût de sang, car comme toujours, ils s'étaient battus. Côte à côte. Ces mêmes mains qui aujourd'hui tremblaient, affaiblies par toutes ces années de douleur, ces mêmes mains qui avaient agrippé l'éternel trench de l'ange. Ces mains qui sentaient peu à peu Castiel leur échapper.

Et ces derniers mots, qui résonnaient inlassablement dans l'esprit du chasseur : « _Je serai toujours à tes côtés, Dean. Ou que tu sois, je serai là. Je t'aime. »_

Puis le néant. Un vide glacial dans le cœur de Dean.

Il était seul. Et pour le punir de toutes ses erreurs, il resterait seul sur Terre et n'atteindrait jamais le Paradis, là où Sam lui avait promis de l'attendre. Et là où il retrouverait Castiel.

Dean pleura en silence, la plume brisée entre ses mains serrées. Il la laissa tomber et passa une main dans ses cheveux argentés, puis sur son visage marqué par les années et le temps qui filait à toute vitesse.

_« Monsieur Winchester… »_

Il en avait presque oublié cette personne derrière lui.

_« Dean… Votre ami Garth est venu vous rendre visite. »_

La jeune femme l'aida à se relever et épousseta brièvement la veste du vieil homme pour en quitter les brindilles qui s'y étaient accrochées.

_« Venez, monsieur Winchester. Garth vous attend dans la salle commune. Il a amené ses petits-enfants avec lui. »_

La femme attrapa le bras de Dean et le força doucement à la suivre.

Dean observa un dernier instant la plume délaissée dans l'herbe.

Sa pénitence sur Terre toucherait bientôt à sa fin, mais aurait-il sa place au Paradis ? Pourrait-il un jour revoir ces yeux bleus magnifiques qui l'avaient un jour regardé comme personne ne le faisait jamais ?

D'un pas résigné, il consentit à suivre l'employée de la résidence qui le laissa rejoindre son ami de longue date une fois arrivés dans la salle commune.

Une de ses collègues, nouvelle employée, observa le pensionnaire saluer le visiteur.

_« Il en fait une tête ! »_

_« Le pauvre homme… Ça fait quelques années qu'il est ici. Il perd un peu la boule et parle parfois d'anges et de démons, mais il a eu une vie difficile… Il a perdu toute sa famille et l'homme qu'il aimait, apparemment. Il broie du noir à longueur de journée et nous demande de le laisser mourir en paix.»_

_« Le pauvre… Il a l'air en bonne santé pourtant. »_

_« C'est cet homme qui a tenu à nous l'envoyer. Garth. J'en sais pas plus sur les conditions de son admission. »_

La nouvelle employée observa discrètement le patient et les visiteurs. Un vieux monsieur maigrichon et une ribambelle de bambins qui chahutaient autour des deux hommes. L'un d'entre eux, une petite fille aux longs cheveux châtains, venait de tirer sur la manche de Dean et lui avait tendu une jolie plume visiblement colorée par les soins de la fillette.

_« Tiens tonton Dean ! C'est ton cadeau, parce que je sais que tu adores les plumes comme celles des anges ! »_


End file.
